The funeral
"The Funeral" is the twenty-sixth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the first episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Joan Nederlof and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, September 7, 2008. Synopsis Two months after the fatal bomb, Tippi Wan is in jail. Family and friends spread dearly missed Willemyn's ashes. Claire decides to fool her haughty mother. The friends fail to replace the perfect housewife and hostess, and get on everyone's nerves in the process. Martin suffers from an unidentified general weakness, but Cheryl's constant nursing (on doctor's orders) is tested to the end. She finds Martin's last relative, ma's sister Cor, is a gold-digger as he reads his last will on DVD. Anouk seduces Dr. Rossi. Recurring stars *Lies Visschendijk as Roelien Grootheeze *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Alex Klaassen as Jari *Beppe Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders (credited only) Guest stars *Kitty Courboix as Adrienne Verbrugge *Theo de Groot as Physician Plot Evert and his children are spreading Willemijn's ashes at the marshlands, along with Claire, Anouk, Tom, Cheryl and Martin. Everyone grieves about Willemijn's loss. Adrienne, Willemijn's mother, claims her daughter's ashes, to put them at their family tomb. Since the ashes have already been spread, Claire comes up with a plan to give Adrienne one big vase with fake ashes. Cheryl gives extravagant presents to Evert, Roderick, Louise and Annabel, which they are greatly thankful of. When Claire suggests to throw a dinner party, Anouk reveals she is not ready for it, not willing to attend dinners without their pivot. After the funeral, Anouk tries to make her girlfriends pull one of her tarot cards but Claire doesn't want to. Cheryl pulls a card and gets the "intuition card". Anouk says she finds this ironic; she tells Cheryl she should have kicked out Tippi Wan way sooner, as there were many signs Tippi was deviously crazy. Cheryl feels insulted (though later telling Martin she actually agrees with Anouk) and the first cracks in their friendship have now been done. At Evert's, Anouk says everything that has happened lately has also been a great learning process for her. As she tells Evert about her collapsed sex-life, as she hears Willemijn's voice in her head (telling her to act like a lady), she is turned on and progressively starts to grope Evert. The moment is ruined when Claire walks in. Anouk and Claire have an offensive talk with each other and Anouk is very opinionated about Claire's mental state and tries to advice her. Claire in turn, expesses her annoyance to Anouk, who appearantly doesn't take people the way they are, but help them by turning them into something they're not. At dr. Rossi, Anouk talks about her sexual impasse and both are turned on, which ends in them having sex on the therapy couch. Anouk bursts out in tears of happiness after this, saying she has made a big breakthrough because of it. At home, she's making a little sculpture of Willemijn, and Cheryl is touched by emotions when she sees it. Anouk gives it to her as a present. Meanwhile, Claire attempts to force her way into the Lodewijckx' house (mainly because she is lonely herself), but they are not fond of her being around them all the time. Especially Louise, Annabel and Roderick are annoyed. Evert asks Claire to slow things down. Though she does organize a cheese fondue for the whole group. At the dinner party, Claire seems to act like Evert's new wife. Anouk thinks she speaks for everyone as she says it is too hard without Willemijn being around. When she finds out about Claire's plan to replace the vases that contain Willemijn's ashes for one, classic design, Anouk expresses her disgusted feelings of Claire's arrogance and her desire to take Willemijn's place. As Claire and Cheryl start to step in the fight, the girls come to blows about Cheryl's unlimited selfishness; Anouk explodes when Cheryl gave Evert her Willemijn sculpture, saying it was hers. Anouk walks away, claiming she wants to end the friendship. At the memorial service for Willemijn, right before the ceremony, Evert takes the women together and explains they need to regroup, after having lost their central wing-player (Willemijn). Evert then gives them all one of Willemijn's necklaces. The girls apologize to each other and make it up. At the memorial service, Adrienne speeches and has the vase with Willemijn's ashes (which is actually filled with burned wood) put at the family grave. Martin has an incredible hard time dealing with the loss of both Willemijn and his mother. He tells Cheryl he is very unhappy with the drastic changes in his life, while Cheryl feels guilty for having not fired Tippi Wan when she had the chance. Cheryl is very thankful to dr. Rossi, for he prevented Tippi-Wan abducting Remy at the airport. Emotionally grateful, she gives him an extravagant golden watch. During shopping, Cheryl meets her old stylist-gay-friend Yari, who just moved in het Gooi. She later sends Martin to Yari's saloon, in an attempt to make him happier, but this fails. Martin calls a doctor, as he feels very weak, but the doctor thinks it is just stress. However, Martin continues to attitudinize. He even visits Claire, asking her to tell Cheryl and Remi he loves them very much, for he thinks he has got not much time left. Meanwhile, Cheryl visits Martin's aunt Cor, the only real relative he's got left. Thought, aunt Cor feel rather reluctant, as she suspects her visit has a materialistic motive. At Willemijn's family memorial service, Martin walks away as he feels his heart aching. He breaks down hysterically, and is quickly discovered by his wife, who immediately panics. Meanwhile, Tippi-Wan is taken to prison. Viewer statistics 1.273.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}